


In Time

by GrangerBlackPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother Complex, Different named Hermione and Harry, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter reborn as Black, Hermione Granger reborn as a Potter, Male-Female Friendship, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Reincarnated Harmony, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Time Travel, Time Traveler Hermione Granger, YATTF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrangerBlackPotter/pseuds/GrangerBlackPotter
Summary: Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger were the last order members alive. Harry, as the Master of Death, and Hermione, who has travelled through time, died in the arms of each other when an Avada Kedavra and a dark spell was sent their way, meshing horribly and created a reaction from their magic, tying their lives forever in a bond. Now, Harry, reborn as Perseus Arcturus Black and Hermione reborn as Mia Seren Potter, navigate into their new lives while keeping their brothers – and other family members and would-be family members, alive.





	1. Omnes una manet nox - One night awaits everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> In celebration of September 1st, I decided to post this wip. Now, please understand that I'm working full time in the mornings and a law student at night so I might update sporadically. Having said that, please don't leave me. I was inspired by the story of "Put your Galleon where your mouth is" where Harry was reborn. I loved the story so much.
> 
> Note:
> 
> Perseus Arcturus Black – reincarnation of Harry James Potter  
Born: October 31, 1958  
Sibling/s: Sirius Orion Black III (B: October 15, 1959) and Regulus Alphard Black (B: August 31, 1961)
> 
> Mia Seren Potter – reincarnation of Hermione Jean Granger  
Born: October 30, 1958  
Sibling/s: James Charlus Potter (B: March 17, 1960)

_The Potters_

When Mia Seren Potter was born, she immediately became the light and purpose of living for Charlus and Dorea Potter – literally. Seconds after she was born, a wave of blinding light came out from the babes hands and enveloped the entire room, so much so that the elder Potters and the Mediwitches in the room immediately shielded their eyes for protection. As soon as the light is gone, they saw the babes hands still glowing until it completely faded.

“You have a very powerful witch here Mr. and Mrs. Potter,” one of the Healers commented as soon as the gathered people in the room got their bearing and turned to the little baby in Dorea Potter’s arms.

“She is our light from the minute she was born,” Dorea whispered as she felt her husband’s arms encircle them – her and their baby.

“She will be so loved,” she heard Charlus commented after a while.

And she did, even after her brother, James Charlus Potter, was born on March of 1960, she continued to shine. She has shown great potential in transfiguration when, at the age of five, she transfigured a glass into a sippy cup for her brother and Charms when his brother fell from the second floor of their house and little Mia immediately covered the entire land with a cushioning charm, much to the amusement of the elder Potters.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_The Blacks _

When Perseus Arcturus Black was born, the Mediwitches and the Healers of St. Mungos were awestruck. It was only a few hours ago that they were tending to Dorea Potter’s birth of a babe with the most powerful accidental magic they could find when the room was suddenly enveloped in a blinding light, but just now, the first born and heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, screamed so hard and sent everyone, except Orion and Walburga, flying and hitting the walls, as if they were repelled by the small boy.

“This is most strange,” one of the mediwitch said after a while.

“What’s strange? You think my boy is strange for doing accidental magic after he was born?!” the Black patriarch immediately defended his son and heir when he saw the confused looks of the mediwitches in the room.

“Have you all gone mad?” he demanded, “My boy just showed accidental magic!” he continued, “I dare say it’s a sign that he’ll become powerful! Most worthy of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black as an heir,” he finished with a huff.

“Oh, we apologize, Lord Black,” said one of the mediwitch immediately when she saw Walburga’s lips open as if she has a few choice words as well.

“We just found it strange – not your boy,” she immediately amended, “We found it strange that only a few hours ago, we witnessed another magical child show accidental magic immediately after she was born,” she said and breathed a little before finally exclaiming, “I dare say we might have just witnessed the birth of two powerful witch and wizard.”

“Witch?” asked Walburga, as she held her newborn son close, ‘A powerful witch,’ she mused, ‘She would be a great addition to the family,’ she added to her thoughts, which were cut off when the mediwitch spoke again, “Oh yes. The Mr. and Mrs. Potter had a most wonderful baby earlier,” she heard the mediwitch coo as she winced.

The Potters are purebloods, and probably as august as their family were in terms of ancestry, but they were also a family of blood-traitors – their baby, regardless of ancestry, simply wouldn’t be enough for their darling heir.

‘or is she?’ her thoughts reeling as she took the boy from Orion’s hold.

“My boy will grow up following our rules and traditions,” she said out loud, “He will be the brightest among the Blacks.”

And the boy was.

Perseus Arcturus Black continued to grow up to be brilliant as he showed promise while do his mother, father and head of house bids. He is the perfect heir. Going as far as opting to baby sit his little brothers, at his insistence that an elf-nanny is not a good substitute for family. He became the model Heir and has shown his brilliance even at a young age of three when he accidentally kept him, Sirius and Regulus, inside a transparent dome, inaccessible to those who harbored against them three, ill-intent.

None of the elder Blacks were able to break the ward.


	2. Ad meliora: Toward better things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia always knew she'd have a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I'm still alive! I hope you are doing well and I hope you're not that mad at me for leaving chapter one hanging for a month. I'm currently on a vacation here in Japan so I found time to write.
> 
> I would like to take this opportunity to ask you guys if you can help me as an Alpha to this work? I have a lot of pre-written ideas but I need them organized.
> 
> Thanks! Hope you enjoy reading!

Little Mia Potter has always amused both her parents. Using big words such as ‘deliberate’ and ‘peril’ and using them correctly at age six now, going on seven. In fact, their friend, Minerva McGonagall, a teacher from Hogwarts, the most prestigious wizarding school in Britain, has always commended them on how they were raising their daughter.

‘Why, just this morning I heard her telling her brother that underage wizards cannot perform magic outside of school - I mean, she’s right, of course, but most wizarding families ignore that little bit of information and let their children use their untrained magic anyway,’ was their friends’ comment once while she was over for tea.

Both assumed that the other taught their Mia that and just smiled and nodded at appropriate times until their friend left. However, at the confines of their chambers before they went to bed, Charlus offhandedly asked why Dorea taught the kids to restrain their magic early on, it took a while for Dorea to answer as she stared at her husband before saying, “I thought it was you who taught her”

The following days, they kept an eye on their little Mia who seemed to never let her brother out of her eyes.

“James needs to be safe at all times” they remembered her telling them before dragging her whining little brother away from their training brooms to head towards their library.

They learned two things that day.

One, that Mia would always keep her brother safe.

Second, is that Mia _ loves _ the library. She loved it so much that it takes trickery from her brother, sleeping draught in her tea from the elves or even confundus from them, to stop her from wearing herself thin from reading their vast collection.

And then there was the possibility that their little Mia could be a seer.

It is in the little things that Mia did as she grew up.

It all started just a little bit before she turned one. Dorea and Charlus were watching their little girl play near the fireplace in their sitting room, both wearing happy smiles as their little Mia tries to hug their house-elf, Tippy. The little girl was obviously fond of elves, they recalled, as soon as an elf popped into their room in St. Mungos, their darling girl was already babbling happily towards the bat-eared creatures, while trying to reach out to their old house elf with both hands – Rolly had no choice but to hug his little mistress back and act as her personal nanny-elf as the elder Potters immediately assigned him to her, seeing as the kid was obviously taken with him.

It was one of those days when Dorea had been feeling a little dizzy – something she had been feeling for a few days now, when she subconsciously lifted her right hand towards her temple and massaged it with her nimble fingers. She didn’t think anything about it, but her darling daughter caught her action and turned towards her completely, face going slack before turning her body and speed crawling and walking as much as her 11-month old body could take her, towards her mother. Charlus was immediately beside his family in an instant, either as support for his daughter or concern for his wife. None of both parents mindset mattered however when, as soon as little Mia reached her mother, she placed a hand on Dorea’s clothes, right above her flat stomach and asked, “Mama, Jamie?”

The former elated both parents, seeing as their baby clearly had said her first full words. They looked at their baby girl, slack jawed as they tried to understand what she just said.

“Dada? Jamie?” they heard the girl talk again, this time, looking pointedly at Charlus, which made the grown man shut his eyes close as he shivered.

“What – what do you mean Jamie, princess?” it was Dorea who finally broke the silence.

Both Elder Potters watched as they watched Mia turned towards Dorea again before pressing her little hands further into Dorea’s clothes and brokenly saying, “Jamie hurt mama?”

And this time, it was Tippy, the elf playing with Mia before she went towards her parents was the one who answered the obvious silent question going through both their minds when he said, “Master? Mistress? I think what little Miss is asking is if the little Master in your womb is causing you your dizzy spells?” she asked them matter-of-factly, eyes going towards her little miss who was already smiling, as if in thanks towards her, making her chest puff out in pride.

Both elf and child missed the open-mouthed staring that both Elder Potters sported as soon as the elf finished her question.

Charlus immediately whirled towards his wife and performed the pregnancy spell. They have been trying and failing for more than thirty years to have a child, so they thought it a blessing when they have learned of Dorea’s pregnancy towards their little Mia. Now – well, now, both their elf, their darling daughter and the pregnancy spell has confirmed to them the possible arrival of another miracle.

Both parent’s eyes have started to mist as the glow turned a faint color of green, an indicator that the baby in Dorea’s womb is a boy, when a thought suddenly stopped Charlus’ happiness short. He and Dorea hadn’t known about her pregnancy as they both deemed it impossible, his wife also hadn’t shown any symptoms like the ones she had with Mia at her previous pregnancy like vomiting and picking at her food – in fact, the only thing that Dorea felt that is at odds with her otherwise healthy body, is the fact that for the past few days, she’s been having dizzy spells that comes and goes on its own. So, how come, that their 11 month old daughter, if their elf who looks too prideful at the moment is to be believed, had correctly _ guessed _ that Dorea is pregnant with a boy?

Later, much later, when Mia has already gone to bed, Charlus and Dorea asked Tippy if she’d mentioned her pregnancy to Mia, to which the elf responded in the negative and added, “Little Miss has great powers, Mistress, Tippy only confirmed it after Little Miss said so” and then popped away to the kitchens.

They thought about contacting their friend, Albus Dumbledore then, to help check if their little Mia is indeed a seer. After all, Dumbledore knows people.

* * *

For her part, Mia knew he’d get a brother.

She doesn’t remember at what point before she turned one-year old when she began to comprehend that she was being addressed to as Little Miss Potter by their house-elves. When she realized that her father somewhat resembled her dearest friend - the one from the dream, another man or _ boy _ with messy- raven colored hair. But she remembered, being eleven-months old when her parents told her that her mother is pregnant again. She could barely toddle and she could barely comprehend, but the happiness that radiated from both her parents could be felt by her, and surely, throughout their land.

“Jamie?”

She remembered, were her first coherent word-or name.

Her parents remembered that and used it as her brother’s name - telling anyone who’d listen that she was the one who’d name her brother. Not that anyone would believe her when she said she was just stating what she already knew.

That indeed, the baby her mother was carrying was to be named James Charlus Potter, _ ‘Not Harry James Potter,’ _ her mind supplied which made the one-year old - almost two, sad on the day the baby was born. Her friends’ name was Harry - Harry James, _ ‘Why couldn't her brother be named Harry James instead?’ _ she always moaned out in her head. She dreamt about her Harry James almost every other night, but most especially during times when she feels most distressed. Nothing serious, just some boy with messy hair keeping her companybin her dreams. In her dreams, they play around all day and just fall over each other - he was her _ bestest friend _.

AThe elder Potters had no idea about those, however, everyone told them that Mia’s reaction is to be expected - they see that everyday. The eldest would always wonder if she’d been replaced as the baby of the family after a sibling is born, so they dismissed their worries and instead, gave all their focus on giving both their children equal love and nurturing, which Mia appreciated.

As she started to watch her brother grow up, pieces of memories came flooding back to her - slowly, she sees a glimpse of another of a boy from him as James flew on his training brooms, zooming here and there, when James breaks into a fit and shouts all his feelings for the world to hear, but most especially, when she cries from a particularly bad memory she once lived through, _ in another life _ \- she knew now, and her brother would open the doors to her room, crawls into bed with her and hugs her until the two of them fall asleep.

_ ‘He’s not Harry. Harry’s not here, but James is mine’ _ was her continuous mantra as she grew up.

She turned to books - lots and lots of books, as she usually does - did, back in her _ original _ time.

“Harry and I died together,” she told herself one day as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, “If he didn’t come back here with me, I’ll make sure I’ll make the future where he’ll have a chance, brighter than it ever was,” she continued before stepping away and walking towards the balcony where she could see a silhouette of her little brother in his broom and muttered, “Until the very end, Harry”

That was her _ promise. _

_ Their promise. _

Their parents never found out about her nightmares, and James, bless his soul, would just ask her a story whenever he finds her after a very vivid nightmare.

She always ended up telling him the truth - not that James knew that, of course, she just tells him about a boy named Harry, who tried to save the wizarding world with his best friends, Ron and Hermione and failed.

“I want to be like Harry when I grow up,” she heard James tell her one night when she was ten, and him, nine.

“Why? I told you, his best friend left him in the end, and he and his other friend died together eventually,” was her question to the boy.

“Well, partly because he sounded awesome getting away with all that happened to him in school. True, it sucked that he was an orphan and had a terrible life, but he eventually found friends. Friends who fought with him until the very end, and that speaks about his character more than anything. Also, his other friend left him at one point, but Hermione didn’t, right? She died with him. And in the end, he still had one true friend,” was her brother’s reply and then added, as an afterthought, “I bet he died happily in the end.”

Her mind reeled and found herself unable to respond to that. Much later, after they’ve both tucked themselves in, she turned to James and asked, “Why did you think Harry died happily in the end?”

“He died with Hermione, didn’t he? He died knowing there was one person who'd die for him as much as he would for them -he died knowing, that if he had saved his Hermione and she survived, someone would miss him and mourn for him. He died knowing that there is love,” was her brother’s reply.

“The world would have lost hope if Harry died. The world would mourn for his loss, I’m sure,” was her tired reply sleep finally catching up to her.

She slept easily immediately after, that she wasn’t able to hear her brother’s final retort.

“But none of them knew him as much as Hermione does.”

When Mia got her Hogwarts letter the following year, the whole conversation was already lost to her as she focused on her new self-imposed truths, her brother would live and the world where his future nephew will live in, will have more life than what it previously got.

She may not have her Harry, but she'd do anything for him still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black

**Author's Note:**

> Created a Facebook Page where you can follow updates on my wips and request fanfics, drabbles and the like :D (P.S. I am new in this page and still working on cleaning it up a bit. Please be nice :))
> 
> [WATTPAD](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GrangerBlackPotter)  
[FF.NET](https://www.fanfiction.net/~grangerblackpotter)  
[FACEBOOK ](https://www.facebook.com/grangerblackpotter/)  
  
Check out my work, like my page and send me ideas. Thanks!


End file.
